The basic principle for a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) to display a frame of picture is to input a square wave of certain width to each pixel row from top to bottom in sequence to perform gating, and then output signals required by each row of pixels from top to bottom in sequence through source driving. Currently, fabricating a display device of such a structure is usually to make a gate driving circuit and a source driving circuit on a glass panel through the Chip On Film (COF) or the Chip On Glass (COG) process. However, when the resolution is high, the outputs of both the gate driving and the source driving are more, and thus the length of the driving circuit would increase, which is disadvantageous to the bonding process of the module driving circuits.
In order to solve the above problems, the existing display device fabrication usually adopts the Gate Drive on Array (GOA) circuit design, which, compared with the conventional COF or COG process, not only saves the cost, but also can realize a beautiful design with the two panel sides being symmetrical while omitting the bonding area of the gate driving circuit and the peripheral wiring space, such as to realize the narrow margin design of the display apparatus, and improve the throughput and yield rate. However, the existing GOA circuit design has some problems as follows. The voltage of the critical nodes for controlling the outputting of the gate row scan signals inside the existing GOA circuit would usually decrease due to the current leakage of the transistors, which causes the output signals of the GOA circuit to have noises. The existing GOA circuit can hardly solve this problem.